The Coitus Renegotiation
by misschinitapr
Summary: One Shot Fanfic (rated M: smut ahead): Sheldon's thoughts wondered how he would even discuss with Amy the possibility of engaging in coitus again without offending her. He certainly didn't want her to feel like that's all he was after. He respected her mind and loved her, quirks an all. What would she think of him if he had such a conversation with her?


_Curse this biological deceitful nature._

Sheldon was taking his morning shower after waking up to what he perceived to be an inconvenience, to say the least.

 _Curse myself for having told Amy coitus would be a once a year activity. But who would have known that a man of my intellect could easily become hostage of my baser urges._

Frustration crept as he began washing his private area and he realized he was more than ready to be with his Darlin' Amy again. How could he now tell her he had changed his mind and that he often found himself remembering every detail of the splendorous birthday night?

 _Curse my eidetic memory._

There was no doubt that not only his body yearned for her but also his heart. The connection he felt with Amy that night is something he had never or would ever experience with any other person. Science could solve all mysteries but he knew well he would never be able to replicate that in any lab.

His thoughts wondered how he would even discuss with her the possibility of engaging in coitus again without offending her. He certainly didn't want her to feel like that's all he was after. He respected her mind and loved her, quirks an all. What would she think of him if he had such a conversation with her? She might definitely conclude that he was like any other man too. Regardless of whether he had always thought of himself as a more advanced specie that may lead her to notice just how flawed he really was.

What if I make it her idea? If there is one thing I know about Amy is that she is a capable of engaging me in experiments I would have never even pondered. I will make it an experiment of my own. I hypothesize that given the correct variables, my girlfriend will respond with physical gratification towards me.

Sheldon finished his shower and decided that he would do laundry early. It was Saturday but there was no way he was going to be doing laundry room at 8:15pm today. He finished sorting and gathering his materials. Before he walked out of the apartment, he sent a quick text to Amy:

S: Good morning, Amy. I hate to impose but if you don't have any previous arrangements, I would be quite pleased if I could see you tonight.

He reads it and has second thoughts. He still had time to abort this ludicrous mission. Curse regrets, he was doing this. He quickly hits "send" as he makes his way down the stairs.

Amy wakes to the "ping" of her phone. She reads the text and smiles curiously.

A: Good morning, my sweet baboo. Do you need help with your laundry? I don't have any plans.

Sheldon arrives to the laundry a bit out of breath as his phone buzzes in his pocket.

S: What? Of course I don't need help with my laundry, Amy. I will have you know I have been doing my laundry since I was 9. I have a full proof system. Would that still be yes? Your apartment 7pm?

A: Agreed.

Amy was baffled. What was that all about? Knowing Sheldon, there must be some special on TV he wants to watch or one his movies is out on Blu-ray. Either way, she was elated that he wanted to spend time with her… on a Saturday… at laundry time. Any time with Sheldon was always welcome time.

After laundry Sheldon, went to the mall. If he was going to make this hypothesis work, he had to think outside the box. He had to swoon Amy and that would require getting out of his comfort zone. He noticed he had some areas of his body that were worth accentuating for Amy. He wasn't blind. Even he had to look twice the night they held the prom on the roof when he saw his posterior in the mirror. He got himself a pair of black jeans that did wonders for his posterior and a maroon button up shirt with a black vest that highlighted his upper body. He got dressed then put on some talc. The kind that made Amy say once that he was like a sexy toddler.

As he headed out the door, he grabbed a small bag next to keys and grabbed his cell phone. He arrived at Amy's and waited a few moments before he knocked. He was a few minutes early and didn't want to be seem eager. Oh, to hell with it. He knocked his usual 3 prompts.

Amy opened the door with a soft smile but her face was soon overtaken by her widened eyes. She looked from his face, down then back up. And stood there for what seemed minutes. So much for knocking early. Her cheeks were now blushed and her eyes sparkled when they met his. He took in her beautiful face with the pinkish hue and stared into her crystal green eyes. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but he knew he wanted her and if she didn't make the first move, experiment be damned, he would.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" He asked in a husky soft voice that made her shiver.

Amy took one step forward and was now in close contact with him. She raised her head, her eyes softened. She placed one hand over his black vest where the top button met his chest as she got on her toes and pressed her lips on his. Sheldon embraced her pulling her closer into him as he returned the kiss with desire, shifting her around and closing the door behind them. He fumbled and dropped his keys and the bag on the table near the door as he continued kissing her against the door. He pulled her arms slightly above her head and held them. He gently placed a few kisses on her neck.

Amy realized were this was leading her to… but she was sure Sheldon would want to keep his word about doing it next year on her birthday. But she wanted him bad. His smell, his warmth, his chest, his arms and oh my… the way those pants looked on him just made her want to tear them off.

"Sheldon?" she said breathily.

"Yes?" He breathed into her neck as he continued downwards.

"I'm not sure what is going on but I think we need to stop"

Sheldon stopped. "I don't understand?"

She paced a few steps away from him towards her living room straightening her dress in the process. "Well, this is embarrassing but um… as much as I'm enjoying this, I have these… um… desires." She paused. "And I don't want to awaken them until we can... you know… be intimate again." She fumbled. "I don't want to pressure you, I know what I agreed to on my birthday and I accepted. I assure you, I plan on keeping… "

"Amy, I want you" he interrupted. Her jaw dropped.

"Did you hear me, woman? I want YOU." He moved closer to her. "I need you now."

He cupped her cheeks into his big hands, placing a soft peck on her lips. "You don't know how hard it has been for me to keep my own stupid constraints."

He leaned in and kissed her while one hand brushed her hair off her face slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth. "I go to sleep thinking about you." He kissed her passionately.

"While I sleep my body aches for yours" he continued with his lips pressed onto her. She took in his minty breath as he spoke.

"Amy" he sighed as he brushed of her cardigan. "I wake up and my first thought is you again". He brought his lips to her neck and brushing past made his way to her collar bone. Tracing her skin with his lips, she could smell his freshly washed hair which she tousled with her fingers. "You have no idea what you have done to me since the first moment you walked in my life but I'm not me without you".

Amy felt her core wet with desire with each word and the tone of his voice. He began pull her dress straps of her shoulders "I was a fool to think I could last that long without having you in my arms again." He pulled the dress down with one tug revealing her beige laced bra and underwear.

"Oh Amy!" He felt his erection tighten in his pants while he ran his hands down the sides of her hips guiding her to sit on the sofa.

"If you consent right now, I will make you mine again" One hand continued on her hip as he played with her breast over her lace bra with the other. "And I will be yours. Not because there is any pressure but because that's what two people who love each other want".

Amy nodded vigorously with her eyes closed as her head spinned with his warm breath rubbing against her nipples.

He unhooked her bra revealing her bare breast. He said in a deep sexy voice "I'm going to need verbal consent" with his mouth close to her bare chest while he look into her pleasure filled eyes. He blew softly his air onto her nipples as he waited. "Yes, Sheldon" she moaned.

He encircled her nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it gently sucking as he did so. Amy's body could barely contain herself as she stole glances at his manly form kneeling on the floor between her legs. His clothes, his hair, his eyes, his lips.

"Oh Sheldon" she moaned.

"I want to hear your pleasure Amy." He continued kissing her breast and suckling on them as his hands moved to her laced panties.

"Oh my, Sheldon" she moaned as she felt his hands. He could feel her wetness for him. He pulled down her panties leaving her naked.

"You like that?" He ran his tongue down to her center while she groaned in pleasure. He quickly began removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants because his manhood was pressing so hard that it almost hurt.

"Yes. Sheldon. I like that"

He removed his vest while he continued running his tongue and gently suckling on her nub. She was beside herself feeling herself lose all control.

"Please don't stop" she yelled.

"I will never stop wanting you." He flicked his tongue a few times.

"I will never stop desiring you." He continued his endeavor as she moaned loudly at the edge of her precipice.

"I will never stop loving you, Amy" He moaned as swirled his tongue on her clit on last time sending her crashing into orgasm yelling out his name. Her eyes were shut as she caught her breath. He kissed her one last time on her belly and sat beside her with his pants and vest now removed. He leaned onto her shoulder watching her beautiful face as she caught her breath, his heart pounding loudly as he stared at her.

She opened her emeralds and kissed his lips which now tasted of her. She continued kissing him while she unbuttoned his maroon shirt which made her hot for him revealing his fit chest. She had wanted to take it off him since the moment she had opened the door. Not because she didn't like it but because she like it too much.

She ran her hand on his bare chest as he moaned in pleasure. "Yes, Amy!"

She clumsily tugged at his briefs to which he immediately assisted in removing. His erect member now visible was burning with desire. She ran her hand down its length feeling the silky warm skin as he hardened more to her soft touch. He moved is pelvis to meet her hands as she continued stroking him.

"Oh Darlin', you don't know how I have longed for this" He groaned bringing her to new levels of excitement.

She got up and straddled him. One knee to each side, her labia making contact with his erection. Her wetness sent him into oblivion as he desired to be inside her.

"Please Amy." He whispered opening his blue eyes now dark with desire. He watched her on top of him, teasing his tip into her. That Vixen had him in her hands.

"Please Amy don't tease me anymore" he begged breathily while he reached for her biting her bottom lips to distract himself from being loud. With that she slipped herself onto him as waves of pleasures made him groan not so discreetly anymore.

"You let me think I was the only one having these feelings. Now tell me… do you really like this?" She said as she thrust her hips sliding him deeper into her, then slowly lifting herself up as he slid halfway out.

"Oh God, Amy! I like that a lot" he could barely speak. She slid him in then out again while he began moving with her not wanting his body to be apart from hers not one second. He held on to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing it and nibbling on his ear. Her body now moist with traces of sweat intertwining with his body heat.

"You like this, Sheldon?" She softly said into his ear. As she continued rhythmic movements and all he could respond were barely there "Yes" one after the other. "More Amy" he swallowed.

One hand slid to her buttock grabbing one cheek firmly and pulling her further in. "Oh Amy, I love this" He grabbed again at her rear end tightly while his other hand massaged her breast as he made contact with his mouth on one sucking and gently nibbling on it again.

"Oh Sheldon" she rode him harder now as she dug her fingers into his back.

"Amy, I'm about to come" he could barely hang on as he felt her wetness wrapped around him and the warmth of her core tighten him. "Oh Sheldon, come". She responded and felt herself let go as she sighed "Ahhhhhh" pulsating around him. Hearing her, he released himself into the pleasure of feeling her squeezing him and flooded her inside with the result of his own wet desires reaching his own heaven as he also moaned loudly.

They sat there a few mimutes with her on his lap unable to move and him with his arms around her waist and hands on her butt cheeks.

He gave her a subtle squeeze and smiled at her: "Counter proposal – I move that "coitus once a year" be replaced with "coitus as deemed necessary under agreement of both parties". Any objections?"

"None from me" Amy giggled.

"Good. Because you see that little bag over there? That's something I want you to wear for me". He raised his eyebrows as he grinned.

"Wear you black jeans, maroon shirt and vest when you are ready… and you sir, have a deal." Amy said with a big smile.

He pulled her on the couch playfully laying her down under him. "Alright little lady. It's a deal."


End file.
